Boeing B-17 Survivors
Boeing B-17 Survivors highlights the history of many well known flying and static displayed B-17s in the United States. A list is also provided of other Flying Fortress' on display around the world; including location, model and serial numbers, brief history, nicknames/markings, and conditions. Background When the B-17 production lines closed down in late 1945 a total of 12,731 aircraft were produced by Boeing, Douglas & Lockheed. While a vast majority of these aircraft were lost in both combat operations as well as training accidents, the remaining combat veterans and early production models were stored and later scrapped in the vast scrap drives of the late 1940s. A vast percentage of the remaining aircraft that survive today came from the last batches of aircraft produced by both Douglas and Lockheed, which had better corrosion control practices. These aircraft had found use in the 1950s and early 1960s as DB-17 Drone Director and QB-17 target aircraft with the USAF, as U.S. Navy / U.S. Coast Guard early warning, rescue or weather aircraft (known by the naval aircraft designations PB-1W or PB-1G), or overseas as photo mapping aircraft with French National Geographic Institute. After retirement from active service, these aircraft took up a second career during the early to late 1960s to the late 1980s as aerial sprayer or water tanker aircraft. During the late 1970s when the warbird movement began, these survivors were eagerly anticipated and as each came on the civilian market many were restored to original combat configuration. With the availability of intact, existing airframes beginning to diminish, the warbird movement, starting in the late 1990s and continuing to the present, has been seeking out previously considered unrecoverable airframes for restoration. Altogether 58 B-17s have survived and, as of January 2007, 12 airframes are currently in flying condition. There is at least another dozen airframes from various wrecks which could result in future restorations (including 2 known wartime B-17D wrecks). Individual histories Altogether 44 B-17 have survived and, as of January 2007, 14 airframes currently in flying condition. Examples include: Aluminum Overcast (B-17G-105VE 44-85740), civil reg. no. N5017N, — The Experimental Aircraft Association (EAA)'s B-17G that tours the U.S. offering flight experiences. * Liberty Belle (44-85734) — The Liberty Foundation's B-17G from Tulsa, Oklahoma. * ''Memphis Belle'', (B-17F-10BO 41-24485), which flew 25 missions over Europe before touring the United States to advertise war bonds, is arguably the most famous B-17 to survive. Forgotten in the post-war rush to disarm, the "Belle" was rescued off a salvage yard at Altus, Oklahoma in 1946 by an alert Memphis citizen who convinced the city fathers to reclaim the bomber before it was scrapped. The "Belle" was displayed at several locations in Memphis from 1948 to 2003, and was then transported to Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in October 2005 for restoration and eventual display at the National Museum of the United States Air Force. The restoration is expected to take eight to ten years. * Picadilly Lilly II (44-83684) — The last active B-17 in the United States Air Force, retired in 1959 after nine years as a DB-17P drone director. Acquired by Edward T. Maloney for his infant air museum, first at Claremont, California, then at Ontario Airport, California through 1969. Primary aircraft for Twelve O' Clock High television series, 1964–1966 as Picadilly Lily (one "l"). Now at the museum Planes of Fame, Chino, California. * The Pink Lady (44-8846) — Flew six missions in April 1945 for the 511th Bomber Squadron of the 351st Bomber Group. Purchased by the French National Geographic Institute for survey work. Restored in 1984, it flew in the US film Memphis Belle as Mother and Country. * Return to Glory, formally Starduster II (44-6393) — The B-17G was delivered to the 97th Bomb Group of the 15th Air Force August 1944, was modified to a VB-17 and assigned to General Ira C. Eaker until he retired. Sold to Bolivia, it flew cargo until reacquired by the USAF Museum. It has been restored to its wartime appearance at the March Field Air Museum, March Air Reserve Base, Riverside, California. * Sally B (44-85784) — Housed at the Imperial War Museum Duxford, England. * Sentimental Journey (44-83514) — Operated by the [http://www.arizonawingcaf.com/ Arizona Wing CAF] and located at its Flying Museum facilities at Falcon Field, Mesa, Arizona and owned by the Commemorative Air Force. Sentimental Journey tours the U.S. annually and offers flight experiences. * Texas Raiders (B-17G-95-DL 44-83872) , converted to PB-1W BuNo. 77235, turned N7227C - Only combat patrols were with Navy Airborne Early Warning Squadron One (VW-1) NAS Atsugi during Korean Conflict. Retired from service in 1957, she was used as a high altitude aerial surveying platform until being purchased by the Confederate Air Force (Now Commemorative Air Force), being maintained and flown by the Gulf Coast Wing out of William P. Hobby Airport (HOU) in Houston, Texas. * Thunderbird (44-85718) — Housed at the Lone Star Flight Museum, Galveston, Texas. * Wicked Wanda/''Gremlin's Hideout/now unnamed (''44-83863) — B-17G-95-DL/PB-1W BuNo 77231/firebomber, Tanker 18/71/D1, N5233V, now on display at Air Force Armament Museum, Eglin Air Force Base, Florida. * Yankee Lady (44-85829) - Housed at the Yankee Air Museum, Belleville, Michigan by the Yankee Air Force * DB-17P (44-83624) (a converted B-17G that did not see combat), at the Air Mobility Command Museum at Dover Air Force Base (without its top turret, which it gave up for the restoration of Shoo Shoo Baby on display in the National Museum of the United States Air Force, Wright-Patterson AFB, Ohio). Shoo-Shoo Baby replaced 44-83624 as the Air Force Museum's long-time Fortress exhibit. Ball-turret from B-24D Strawberry Bitch - expected it to be removed in 2008 and reinstalled. B-17 survivors Each line describes one remaining complete or partial airframe. Each line is broken down into several sections: * Aircraft Number describes the type of aircraft and model B-17G-35BO its s/n 42-32076 and registration (F-BGSH). * History tells the history (oldest to newest): ex 8th / 401st BS / 91th BG then Danish AF 672 then ex-Institut Geographique National. * Markings deals with current markings, codes first then name: Shoo Shoo Baby * Holder is current owner or museum: USAFM * Location deals with either location where it might be seen or owner's address: Dayton, Ohio * Condition: ::(D) = Display ::(A) = Airworthy ::(S) = Stored ::® = Under restoration ::(W) = Wreck 'B-17C BO Boeing-Seattle' * B-17C BO c/n 2048 40-2047, accepted: 9 September 1940, ex-7th BG / 9th BS - AAF Salt Lake City (pilot: 1st Lieutenant Leo M. H. Walker), crashed: 2 November 1941 - Tells Peak, NV (W) : note: vertical fin - Western Aerospace Museum, Oakland, CA (?) 'B-17D BO Boeing-Seattle' * B-17D BO c/n 2125 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-403097.html 40-3097], accepted: 25 April 1941, ex-11th BG / 17th BS (Pilot: Lieutenant Henry Godman) "21 11B Ole Betsy" - Clark Field, ex-19th BG / 14th BS - Del Monte Field / Mindanao, ex-personal transport of Gen. George Brett (Pilot: Captain Weldon Smith) "The Swoose", SOC: 6 April 1946, “ The Swoose “, United States Air Force Museum, OH ® :note: tail is from B-17D 40-3091 B-17E BO Boeing-Seattle * B-17E-BO c/n 2231 41-2420, accepted: 17 November 1941, ex-13th AF / 11th BD / 42nd BS (Pilot: 1st Lt Charles E. Norton) - ditched: 24 September 1942 - Ndomo, Guadalcanal, " Bessie the Jap Basher ", Ndomo, Honiara - Solomon Islands (W) * B-17E-BO c/n 2257 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-412446.html 41-2446], accepted: 6 December 1941, ex-5th AF / 7th BG / 22th BS (Pilot: Captain Fred Eaton) - Garbutt Airfield Australia - 1 combat mission, crashed: 22 February 1942 - Karaisa PNG, " Swamp Ghost ", David Tallichet, Lae, Papua New Guinea (S) :note: back in US and unrestored. * B-17E-BO c/n 2406 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-412595.html 41-2595], accepted: 14 February 1942, ex-97th BG - MacDill Field, ex-383rd BG "Desert Rat" - Ainworth Field, converted to: XC-108A / 17 August 1943, ex-ATC - Chabua, India, SOC: December 1945, " Desert Rat ", Mike Kellner, Galt, IL ® * B-17E-BO c/n 2504 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-419032.html 41-9032], ex-8th AF / 97nd BG / 342nd BS (Pilot: Lt. Ralf Stinson) - crashed: 27 June 1942 Goose Bay Greenland (N65.21' W45.53'), “ My Gal Sal “, Ultimate Sacrifice Memorial, Cincinnati, Ohio ® * B-17E-BO c/n 2562 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-419090.html 41-9090] (N3142U), ex-8th AF / 97nd BG / 342nd BS (Pilot: Major HC Chambers) - crashed: 27 June 1942 Narssaq, Greenland (N60.58' W45.40'), " Sooner ", Ultimate Sacrifice Memorial, Narsawak, Greenland (W) * B-17E-BO c/n 2573 41-9101, ex-8th AF / 97th BG "Big Stoop" - crashed: 15 July 1942 Greenland (N65.20' - W40.20'), Greenland (W) : note: buried under 200' of ice * B-17E-BO c/n 2577 41-9105, ex-8th AF / 97th BG "Do-Do" - crashed: 15 July 1942 Greenland (N65.20' - W40.20'), Greenland (W) :note: buried under 200' of ice * B-17E-BO c/n 2682 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-419210.html 41-9210] (N12355), accepted: 16 May 1942, loaned: Honeywell (avionics research), SOC: 8 November 1945, Flying Heritage Museum, Bellevue, WA ® * B-17E-BO c/n 2706 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-419234.html 41-9234], ex-Fortress IIA FL461, ex-5th AF / 43rd BG / 65th BS - 7-Mile Aerodrome, Port Moresby - 13 combat missions, crashed: 8 January 1943, " Grey Ghost ", Wau, Papua New Guinea (W) (E146 48' 21" S7 2'14") B-17F BO Boeing-Seattle * B-17F-10BO c/n 3170 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4124485.html 41-24485], accepted: 15 July 1942, ex-8th AF / 1st AD / 91st BG / 322nd BS (Pilot: Col. Robert K. Morgan) "DF * A Memphis Belle" - Bassingbourne - 25 combat missions, converted: TB-17F, ex-1st AF - McDill Field, SOC: August 1945 - Altus, Ok, " DF-A / Memphis Belle ", USAF Museum (USAFM), Dayton, OH ® * B-17F-10BO c/n 3172 41-24487, ex-8th AF / 1stAD / 306th BG / 368th BS (Pilot: Marlen Reber) "Triangle-H BO*Q Eager Beaver" ZOI: 28 July 1944, converted: TB-17F, SOC: 20 June 1945 Altus Field, OK, sold: Williamsport Technical Institute, " Eager Beaver ", 8th Air Force Heritage Museum, Savannah, GA (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17F-20BO c/n 3206 41-24521, accepted: 23 July 1942, ex-5th AF / 43rd BG / 63rd BS, (Pilot: Capt. Ken McCullar) - ditched: 11 July 1943 " Black Jack / The Jokers Wild ",Boga Boga, Papua New Guinea (W) * B-17F-27BO c/n 3305 41-24620, ex-8th AF/ 303rd BG / 360th BS, (Pilot: Capt Arthur I. Adams) " PU*O Snap! Crackle! Pop! " - 4 combat missions, crashed: 3 January 1943 - St. Nazaire, France, " Snap! Crackle! Pop! ", Saint Nazaire, France (D) :note: nose art panel only * B-17F-70BO c/n 4896 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4229782.html 42-29782] (N17W), converted to: TB-17F, ex-air tanker #E84, #C84, #C44, #44, #04, ex-1000 Plane Raid, ex-Tora Tora Tora (B-17 crash scenes), ex-Memphis Belle "DP*Y Kathleen", " Boeing Bee ", Museum of Flight, Renton, WA (S) * B-17F-115BO c/n 5795 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4230681.html 42-30681], ex-11th AF (Pilot: James Aubrey), - crashed 27 April 1943 - Ruby, Alaska, Tillamook Air Museum , Tillamook, OR (S) : note: wings with Artic Warbirds, Fairbanks-Bradley Field AK : note: Aft fuselage - Cincinnati, OH B-17F DL Douglas-Long Beach * B-17F-15DL c/n 7944 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-423008.html 42-3008], ex-8th AF / 92nd BG / 407th BS " PY * T Ready Teddy " - ditched: 30 January 1944 - Sweden, Poeskallavik, Sweden (W) :note: planned recovery * B-17F-50DL c/n 8310 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-423374.html 42-3374], accepted: 26 May 1943, ex-TB-17F, ex-346th BG / 503rd BS - Dyersburg AAF "DY-?" (Pilot: John W Perdue) - crashed: 12 August 1943 - Dyersburg AAF, ex-2nd AF / 395th CCTS - Ardmore AAF, (Pilot: John J Ferreter) - crashed: 03 January 1944 - Neosho AF, Missouri, Class 26 - 08 September 1944, ex-MGM studios, ex-Planes of Fame Museum, “ Square-H L Homesick Angel “, Offutt AFB, Nebraska (D) B-17G BO Boeing-Seattle * B-17G-1BO 42-31044, ex-15th AF / 97th BG "Her Did", Calvi, Corsica (W) * B-17G-35BO c/n 7190 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4232076.html 42-32076], Accepted: 17 January 1944 ex-8th AF / 91th BG / 401st BS "LL-E Shoo Shoo Baby" - 24 combat missions (Pilot: Bob Geunther), Interned: 29 May 1944 - Bulltofta, Sweden, ex-SAAB (SE-BAP), ex-DDL-Danish Airlines (OY-DFA) "Stig Viking", ex-Royal Danish AAC 67-672 "Store Bjoern", ex-Institut Geographique National (F-BGSH), " Triangle-A LL-E Shoo Shoo Shoo Baby ", USAF Museum (AFM), Dayton, OH (D) * B-17G-90BO c/n 9613 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4338635.html 43-38635] (N3702G), accepted: 29 August 1944, ex-HQ Unit Minneapolis AAF, ex-All Weather Flying Center - Clinton County AAF (6 November 1947), Redesignated: TB-17G, converted: ETB-17G, ex-Griffiss AFB (2 February 1949), ex-Hanscom AFB (24 June 1952), SOC: 31 July 1959, ex-Tanker 61, "Square-A A N / Virgin s Delight ", Castle Air Museum (CAM), Atwater, CA (D) (N 37 21' 54.16" W 120 34' 41.75") * B-17G-100BO c/n 10005 43-39027, ex-Wright Patterson AFB - Special Weapons Branch (Pilot: Harold W. Traub), ex-Westover AFB, " Muntz ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only B-17G VE Lockheed-Vega * The B-17G-35VE c/n 7219 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4297854.html 42-97854] (N9094V), ex-8th AF / 390th BG - ditched: 9 April 1944 - Graah Fjord, Greenland, Aeronautical Archaeological Research, Auburn, CA (W) * * B-17G-55VE c/n 7656 44-8256, modified to PFF, ex-8th AF / 1st AD / 41st BW / 303rd BG / 359th BS - Molesworth, " Triangle-C(3) BN * Y Yankee Girl ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) * note: nose art panel only * * B-17G-70VE c/n 7943 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-448543.html 44-8543] (N3701G), modified to PFF, ex-TB-17G, ex ETB-17G, ex-JTB-17G,“ Chuckie “, Vintage Flying Machines, Ft. Worth, Texas (A) * * B-17G-70VE c/n 7984 44-8584, modified to PFF, ex-15th AF / 5th CBW / 483rd BG / 816th BS " Y-Star Rum & Coke ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only : * B-17G-85VE 44-8810, ex-8th AF / 3rd AD / 13th CBW / 100th BG / 349th BS (Pilot: 1st Lt William Smith) - Podington, " Square-D XR-L Target for Tonight ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17G-85VE c/n 8246 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-448846.html 44-8846] (F-AZDX), accepted: 13 January 1945, ex-8th AF / 1st AD / 94th CBW / 351st BG / 511th BS - Polebrook (26 March 1945 - 20 April 1945), "Triangle-J DS*M" - six combat missions, SOC: 10 November 1954 Olmsted AFB, ex-Institut Geographique National, movie: "La Grande Vadrouille", movie: "La Bande à César", SOC: 1985, movie: "Memphis Belle" (Mother & Country & Pink Lady), "Triangle-J DS*M The Pink Lady ", AJBS Museum Saint-Yan, France (A) * B-17G-85VE c/n 8254 44-8854, ex-8th AF / 3rd AD / 4th CBW / 94th BG / 333th BS - Bassingborn, " Square-A TS*? Just Once More ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17G-85VE c/n 8289 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-448889.html 44-8889] (F-BGSO), accepted: 31 February 1945, assigned: 8th AF (stored), ex-7499th BS - Viesbaden Germany, converted: RB-17G 14 October 1949, converted: QB-17G April 1954 - Olmsted AFB, SOC: June 1954, ex-Institut Geographique National, SOC: 23 September 1976, Musee de l Air, Le Bourget, France (D) * * B-17G-95VE c/n 8492 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485583.html 44-85583], converted: B-17H, redesignated: SB-17G, sold: Brazil June 1953, ex-Brazilian AF FAB 5402, ex-6th Grupo de Aviacao / 1st Esquadraos - Recife, SOC: 1968, " B17-5402 ", Base Aerea de Recife, Brazil (D) * * B-17G-100VE c/n 8508 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485599.html 44-85599], converted: EDB-17G, converted: DB-17G, converted: DB-17P, " 338133 AW*O Reluctant Dragon ", Dyess AFB, Abilene, TX (D) * B-17G-105VE c/n 8627 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485718.html 44-85718] (N900RW), accepted: 10 May 1945, stored: 6 July 1945 - Syracuse AAF, stored: 21 November 1945- Altus AAF, sold: 10 December 1947 SNCAC, ex-Institut Geographique National (F-BEEC) "Charlotte", SOC: 12 June 1984, “ 238050 BN*U Thunderbird “ , Lone Star Flight Museum (LSFM), Galveston, TX (A) * * B-17G-105VE c/n 8643 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485734.html 44-85734] (N390TH), accepted: 17 May 1945, Stored: Syracuse AAF, SOC: 25 June 1947, converted: Boeing 299Z / JB-17G, ex-Pratt & Whitney turboprop test aircraft, ex-Bradley Air Museum, “Square-J DI*O Liberty Belle “, The Liberty Foundation, Tulsa OK (A) * * * * B-17G-105VE c/n 8647 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485738.html 44-85738],accepted: 18 May 1945, Stored: Syracuse AAF, ex-20th AF / 509th CG, ex-Operation Crossroads, converted: DB-17G, converted: EDB-17G - Eglin AFB, SOC:August 1958, "Triangle-K / Preston's Pride ", AMVETS, Tulare, CA (D) (N36 09'10.56" W119 19' 52.30") * B-17G-105VE c/n 8649 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485740.html 44-85740] (N5017N), accepted: 18 May 1945, SOC: 17 June 1947, ex-cargo aircraft, ex-air tanker, “Triangle-W / 3O*W / Aluminum Overcast “, EAA Museum, Oshkosh, WI (A) * B-17G-105VE c/n 8687 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485778.html 44-85778] (N3509G), ex-TB-17G, ex-VB-17G, ex-tanker 102, " Miss Angela ", Palm Springs Air Museum, 'Palm Springs, California (A) * B-17G-105VE c/n 8693 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485784.html 44-85784] (G-BEDF), accepted: 19 June 1945, converted: TB-17G (Nashville, TN), ex-2750th ABG - Wright-Patterson AFB (November 1945 – 1949) converted: EB-17G, SOC: 1954 – Hill AFB, Institut Geographic National (F-BGSR) (November 1954 – 1975 ), BBC TV: "We'll Meet Again" (Ginger Rogers), film: "Memphis Belle", BBC TV: "Bomber Crew", “DF*A Sally B “, B-17 Preservation Ltd, Duxford, England (A) * B-17G-105VE 44-85790, SOC: - Altus AAB, " Lacey's Lady ", The Bomber Foundation/Art Lacey, Milwaukie, OR (D) (N45 25'31.37" W122 38' 03.72") : note: nose section on display at Aurora, OR * B-17G-110VE c/n 8722 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485813.html 44-85813] (N3154S), converted: 1946 Model 299Z, ex-EB-17G, ex-JB-17G, ex-Curtis-Wright test aircraft (N6694C), tested: XT-35 turboprop, tested: J65 Saphire jet, tested: T-64-G Turbine, ex-air tanker C12, ' Champaign Lady ', Tech II, Urbana OH ® :note: This airframe uses major components (fuselage from bomb bay forward, tail and wings) from B-17G-95DL c/n 32363 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483722.html 44-83722], converted: B-17H, ex-2nd ERS "722", redesignated: SB-17G, ex-atomic bomb target aircraft ::note: fuselage from bomb bay aft from B-17G-DO 44-83316 ::note: Parts from 44-85813 incorporated in B-17G-105VE 44-85734 * B-17G-110VE c/n 8730 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485821.html 44-85821], accepted: 29 July 1945, transferred USCG, ex-PB-1G Bu 77247, ex-CG Elizabeth City, ex-CG Brooklyn ex-CG San Francisco, ex-CG Barbers Point, ex-NAS Norfolk, ex-CG Elizabeth City, ex-CG Port Angeles, SOC: 29 July 1558 (NAS Elizabeth City), British Columbia, Canada (S) * B-17G-110VE c/n 8737 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485828.html 44-85828] (N9233R), accepted: 14 August 1945, transferred USCG - 14 October 1946, ex-PB-1G Bu 77254, ex-CGAS Newfoundland, ex-CG San Francisco, SOC: 14 October 1959 - AIRSTA Elizabeth City, ex-tanker # 30 & 37, movie: Tora! Tora! Tora!, "Square-J DI*H Be Around ", Pima Air & Space Museum (PASM), Tucson, AZ (D) * B-17G-110VE c/n 8738 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4485829.html 44-85829] (N3193G), accepted: 16 July 1945, Stored: 20 February 1945 - Rome, NY, transferred: USCG - 7 July 1946, ex-PB-1G Bu 77255, modified to Air-Sea Rescue (A-1 lifeboat), ex-CGAS Newfoundland, ex-CGAS San Francisco, SOC: 10 September 1958 - NAS Elizabeth City, ex-tanker C34 / 34, movie: Tora! Tora! Tora!, “Triangle-L GD*Y Yankee Lady “, Yankee Air Force (YAM), Ypsilanti, MI (A) B-17G DL Douglas-Long Beach * B-17G-50DL c/n 22616 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-446393.html 44-6393], accepted: 20 July 1944, ex-15th AF / 97th BG - Fogia, Italy, ex-VB-17G - assigned: General Ira C. Eaker (Commander MAAF) "Starduster III", returned ZOI: 10 May 1945 -Bolling Field, ex-35th AAFBU (SAC) - Bolling AFB, ex-16th SAM-Sq, ex-18MSG (FEAF) - Clark AFB, ex-1134th SAM-Det - Nanking, converted: VB-17G (Clark AFB), ex-1130th SAM-Det - Nanking, Converted: CB-17G - Middletown AFB, ex-1130th SAM-Gp - Ottawa, ex-3510th FTW (ATC) - Randolph AFB, SOC: June 1956 (Davis-Monthan AFB), sold: Bolivia, converted to cargo aircraft, ex-Lloyd Aereo (CP-627), ex-Frigorificos Reyes (CP-891), " Triangle-Y I Return to Glory ", March AFB Museum, March AFB, CA (D) * B-17G-65DL c/n 23002 44-6779, ex-15th AF / 463rd BG / 775th BS, SOC: 25 October 1945 - Walnut Ridge, " Triangle-Y Tish ", ,The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17G-75DL c/n 31957 44-83316, ex-VB-17G, SOC: 1956, ex-TV: "Twelve O'Clock High", Ocotillo Wells, CA (P) :Aircraft no longer exists as a complete airframe. :: note: cockpit section used in 1st restoration of B-17G-105VE 44-83316. :: note: parts used in restoration of B-17G-105VE 44-85734 :: note: fuselage from bomb bay aft used in restoration of B-17G-105VE 44-85813 :: note: Vertical stabilizer on display at Arizona Wing - CAF Mesa, AZ * B-17G-75DL c/n 32028 44-83387, stored: Pyote, TX, SOC: 1 June 1949, ex-MGM movie prop, movie & TV: "Twelve O'Clock High", movie: 1000 Plane Raid, movie: "Tora! Tora! Tora!", Bar: Greeley, CO, " Piccadilly Lily ", California Air Heritage Foundation, Los Angeles, CA ® note: fwd fuselage to ball turret section only. * * B-17G-85DL c/n 32153 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483512.html 44-83512], accepted: 23 March 1945, converted: TB-17G, ex-53rd WRS (McChord Field), ex-67th BU, ex-4117th BU (Robbins AFB), ex-MATS (Pepperrell Air Base), ex-Training Command (Lackland AFB), soc: 11 September 1950, “Square-H T Heaven Above “, USAF History and Traditions Museum, Lackland AFB, TX (D) * B-17G-85DL c/n 32155 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483514.html 44-83514] (N9323Z), accepted: 13 March 1945, stored: Japan, converted: ex-RB-17G, assigned: Clark Field converted: DB-17G, assigned: Eglin Field, converted: DB-17P, ex-3215th DS (Patrick AFB), Operation Greenhouse, soc: 27 January 1959 (Davis-Monthan ), ex-tanker E17, C17, 17, " Triangle-U F Sentimental Journey ", CAF Southern Wing, Mesa, AZ (A) * B-17G-85DL c/n 32166 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483525.html 44-83525] (N83525), accepted: 29 March 1945, converted: DB-17G (Olmstead AFB), ex-3200th DS (Eglin AFB), Operation Greenhouse, ex-3205th DG, soc: 15 August 1966 (Davis-Monthan AFB), ex-Tallmantz Aviation, movie: 1000 Plane Raid "Balls Of Fire", movie: MacArthur, "Suzy Q", Weeks Air Museum, Kissimmee, FL ® * B-17G-85DL c/n 32183 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483542.html 44-83542] (N9324Z), accepted: 03 April 1945, converted: DB-17G, converted: DB-17P ex-tanker E16, C18, E18, crashed: 12July 1971, "Square-B L Picadilly Princess ", Fantasy of Flight, Polk, FL (D) * B-17G-85DL c/n 32187 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483546.html 44-83546](N3703G), accepted: 3 April 1945, converted: CB-17, redesignated: VB-17G, ex-ATC (San Francisco) SOC: April 1959 (Davis-Monthan AFB), ex-tanker E75, E78, E68, 68, movie: Memphis Belle "DF*A Memphis Belle ", David Tallichet, Chino, California (A) : note: backdated to B-17F * B-17G-85DL c/n 32200 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483559.html 44-83559], accepted: 5 April 1945, stored: Patterson Field, stored: Pyote Field, converted:7 March 1950 DB-17G (Middletown Depot), ex-3300th DS (Eglin AFB), assigned Eniwetok - Operation Greenhouse, returned: Eglin AFB, ex-3205th DS (Holloman AFB), ex-3310 TTW (Scott AFB), ex-3205th DG (APG) (Eglin AFB), SOC: May 1958, " Square-C QJ*C ", SAC Museum, Offutt AFB, NE (D) * B-17G-85DL c/n 32204 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483563.html 44-83563] (N9563Z), accepted: 7 April 1945, slated for 8th Af / 447th BG but not delivered, ex-CB-17G, ex VB-17G, ex-6000th BSG (Japan), soc: June 1955, movie: The War Lover, ex-tanker E24, C24, 24, 89, movie: Tora! Tora! Tora!, “ Square-K T Fuddy Duddy “, owner: Martin Aviation, John Wayne Airport, CA (F) * B-17G-85DL c/n 32216 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483575.html 44-83575] (N93012), accepted: 7 April 1945, converted: TB-17H, redesigneted: SB-17G, ex-1st ERS (MATS), ex-4901st SW (Kirkland AFB), Ground target: 1952 atomic tests - Operation Tumbler-Snapper, (Yucca Flats), soc: January 1965, ex-air tanker "Yucca Lady", crashed October 2, 2019 “ Triangle-A OR*R Nine-O-Nine “, Collings Foundation, Stow, MA (W) * B-17G-90DL c/n 32265 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483624.html 44-83624], ex-MB-17G, ex DB-17G, ex DB-17P (Eglin AFB), SOC: 1957, ex-Air Force Museum, " Triangle-L VE*O Sleepy Time Gal ", Dover AFB, Dover, DE (D) * B-17G-90DL c/n 32304 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483663.html 44-83663] (N47780), accepted: 01 May 1945, stored: Pyote AFB, transferred: 21 November 1950 - Brazil, Ex Brazilian AF (5400), ex-Centro de Trainamento de Quadrimotores (Rio de Janeiro), redesignated: TB-17G, ex-6th Grupo de Aviacao (Recife Air Base ), retired: 1968, “S Short Brier “, Hill AFB, Ogden, UT (D) * B-17G-90DL c/n 32325 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483684.html 44-83684] (N3713G), accepted: May 1945, slated for the 8th AF / 447th BG but never delivered, ex-DB-17G, ex DB-17P, soc: August 1959, TV: Twelve O'clock High, movie: 1000 Plane Raid, TV: Black Sheep Squadron, “Picadilly Lilly II “, Planes of Fame Museum, Chino, CA ® * B-17G-95DL c/n 32331 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483690.html 44-83690], accepted: 9 May 1945, ex-DB-17G, participated: Operation Greenhouse, ex-DB-17P, ex-3235th DS - Patrick AFB, SOC: August 1960, Triangle-G XK * O Miss Liberty Belle Grissom AFB, IN (D) * B-17G-95DL c/n 32359 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483718.html 44-83718], Converted: B-17H, redesignated: SB-17G, ex-Brazilian AF (5408), ex-6th Grupo de Aviaçao (SAR), " 8 ", Museu Aerospacial, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil ® * B-17G-95DL c/n 32376 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483735.html 44-83735] (F-BDRS), ex-Transocean Air Lines "San Miguel", ex-Assembley of God Inc "Ambassador", ex-Institut Geographique National," Triangle-S IY*G Mary Alice ", Imperial War Museum, Duxford, England (D) * B-17G-95DL c/n 32426 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483785.html 44-83785] (N207EV), ex-TB-17, ex-SB-17, ex-CIA, ex-air Tanker 22, C71 and B71, "-K Shady Lady ", Evergreen Aviation Museum (EAM), McMinnville, OR (D) * B-17G-95DL c/n 32431 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483790.html 44-83790], converted: SB-17G, ex-1385th BU - Blue 1 Greenland, crashed: 24 December 1947 (Ist Lt. Chester Karney) - Lake Dyke, Canada, Brooks Aviation, Douglas, GA ® * B-17G-95DL c/n 32455 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483814.html 44-83814] (N66571), ex-tanker A18, 18, C13 & 09, NASM, Dulles Airport, VA (S) :note: possible composite airframe * B-17G-95DL c/n 32504 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483863.html 44-83863] (N5233V), accepted: July 1945, transferred: 17 July 1945 - USN (77231), redesignated: PB-1, converted: PB-1W, ex-VX-4 - Quonset Point, ex-VC-11 Miramer, ex-VW-1 "TE 5", soc: 10 July 1956 - NAS Litchfield, ex-tanker F71, D1, 18, " Square-C ", Air Force Armament Museum, Eglin AFB, FL (D) * B-17G-95DL c/n 32509 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483868.html 44-83868] (N5237V), accepted: 6 July 1945, stored: Syracuse AAB, transferred: 17 July 1945 - USN (77233), redesignated: PB-1, converted: PB-1W, ex-VX-4 - Quonset Point, ex-VPW-1 - NAS Miramar, overhauled: NAMC Norfolk, ex-VX-4 "XD 5" - NAS Patuxent River, ex-VW-2 "XD 2" - NAS Patuxent River, soc: 10 July 1956, ex-tanker E15, F15, 65, "Square-A N ", RAF Museum - Hendon (RAFM), London, England (D) * B-17G-95DL c/n 32513 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483872.html 44-83872] (N7227C), accepted: 12 July 1945, transferred: 21 July 1945 - USN (77235), redesignated: PB-1, converted: PB-1W, ex-VX-4 - Quonset Point, ex-VW-2, ex-VX-4 Paxutent River "XD-?", ex-VW-1 - Atsugi "TE-12", soc: 14 July 1955 (NAS Litchfield), ex-Aero Services Corp (Cargo & Photographic survey) “Triangle-L VP*X Texas Raiders “, CAF, Houston, TX ® * B-17G-95DL c/n 32525 [http://www.warbirdregistry.org/b17registry/b17-4483884.html 44-83884] (N5230V), transferred: 25 July 1945 - USN (77244), redesignated: PB-1, converted: PB-1W, ex-VX-4 - Quonset Point "XD-10", ex-tanker C19, E19 & 19, “Triangle-C/2 BN*R Yankee Doodle II “ , 8th AF Museum, Barksdale AFB, LA (D) B-17 Nose Art Collection. for more info check out B-17 Nose Art Collection * B-17, SOC: Walnut Ridge, " Little Bit O'Heaven ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17G, SOC: Walnut Ridge, " Mis Behavin ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17G, SOC: Walnut Ridge, " Nobby's Harriet Z ", The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17G, SOC: Walnut Ridge, The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only * B-17G, SOC: Walnut Ridge, The American Airpower Heritage Museum, Midlands, TX (D) : note: nose art panel only See also for further reading. * wikipedia:B-17 Flying Fortress * wikipedia:B-17 Flying Fortress variants * wikipedia:C-108 Flying Fortress External links * [http://www.aerovintage.com/b17news.htm '''B-17 News']'' * Black Jack 124521 * Liberty Belle Liberty Belle info * The Swoose * Swamp Ghost 12446 * Labrador B-17 483790 * Greenland crash list * B-17 Database (Germany) * Boeing Tankers page * B-17 Aerotankers history * Flyable B-17's * USCG PB-1G History * USGC - French Web site Category:Boeing Aircraft Category:Bomber aircraft Category:Boeing B-17 Survivors Category:Article stubs